In the Beginning
by Greekgoddess730
Summary: This story portrays Danny before the accident that changed his life forever, and then the events that lead to the eventful day... My first Phantom fic, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Just a Gap in the Wall

Chapter 1

Just a Gap in the Wall

It was just another fall mundane Monday in Amity Park, the sun was just breaking over the horizon under the clear blue sky displaying all the colorful leaves on the trees lining the roads. Certainly a magnificent sight if one were awake to see it; however fourteen-year-old Danny Fenton did not welcome the morning as his alarm rang loudly. Obviously, the loud alarm did not stir this fourteen-year-old young man because he nearly pulled an all-nighter studying for his English test.

KA-BOOM! The explosion was so loud it shook Danny off his bed and onto the floor still unfazed Danny awoke grumbling, "What are Mom and Dad working on today?"

Danny dragged his feet down the stairs to find his mother nonchalantly toasting some bread in her work uniform, which is a spandex body suit. There was already a plate with toast on it for Danny on the table next to his sister Jasmine who was already ignoring everyone chatting on her cell phone giggling and talking about her latest crush in school.

"Mom, what is Dad doing?" Danny questioned running his fingers through his tangled black hair.

"Oh, you know your father, he is working on a ghost portal Danny, we will call it the Fenton Portal" Danny's mom stated as-matter-as-fact.

"Ghost portal?" Danny questioned annoyed, although not surprised by this behavior, this latest endeavor seemed like Danny was not going to win any friends this year, "Mom, how many times do I have to say it, there are no such things as ghosts." His parents are self-titled ghost catchers, and claim to be the best although Danny has never seen a ghost they always find a way to humiliate him whether it be career day at school or simply someone who screams and showing up out of thin air with full armor.

Jasmine interrupted her own girl jabber to add, "Danny's right mom, why don't you get a real day job? Well, I am off to school, Danny you better hurry up of you want to leave on time."

Danny's mother was about to rebut in a millisecond Danny dashed upstairs, pulled on his blue jeans and favorite white tee that had a red stripe, grabbed his backpack from under his bed covers, and jumped out the door. Although infamous for his bad luck on Mondays, just as he left there was another explosion from the house as the bus turned the corner, _Maybe today will not be so bad…_ Danny thought as he sat alone staring out the window he could see his blue eyes staring back at him _My eyes would be so much cooler green, wait until Sam and Tuck hear the latest chapter in my parents inventions_…

Once at school, Danny immediately greeted his best friends Sam and Tucker the only two people who seemed to understand him, and told them about the explosion at the house and the Fenton Portal. Tucker immediately started to laugh so hard a tear rolled down his face, "Your parents are hilarious Danny!" He exclaimed clutching his sides, "I mean remember the Fenton Thermos? That thing they claim can catch a ghost?"

Danny pulled out the silver thermos Tucker was referring to, "Yeah, I use it to keep my lunch warm."

Sam, the more practical friend saw the potential of the thermos suggesting that instead of laughing at it to use it for thermos purposes, "Danny, have you seen this ghost portal?"

"No," Danny explained, "They say it will bridge the gap between us and the Ghost World… I mean common! I knew my parents are ghost fanatics, but you guys this is just crazy. There are no such things as ghosts!"

"You don't know that," Sam said rolling her eyes, "Your parents are doing what they love to do, although you have seen a ghost doesn't mean they don't exist. I mean, remember last Halloween?"

Danny did remember last Halloween, it was the first time in his short fourteen years he ever felt emotions and witnessed what sent his parents into full ghost mode. The three friends were trick-or-treating on a neighboring street Tucker dressed as a pharaoh, Sam as a rock star, and Danny as himself when suddenly something seemed to come over everyone as they all fell over suddenly, no explanation. Danny, who was not in costume, witnessed as Sam, like everyone else just fell on her back staring at the dark night sky, then next to him Tuck fell on his side still holding his palm pilot which was blinking, "Beware." Danny felt certain worry and ache in his heart as he turned back to Sam who was just staring blankly at the night sky. He shook her with one hand and Tuck with the other, "Sam… please wake up I don't know what I will do without you…"

"Danny!" Sam called to him in the hall breaking him free of his own nightmarish daydream, Danny ran to her and Tuck flashing back to that fateful night however the strangest thing was that as soon as it happened it was over. Ever since his parents went into ghost overload but Amity Park soon forgot and life moved on as normal.

He sat as his seat as Mr. Lancer, the flamboyant English teacher, passed out the tests, "You have the entire class period to finish the test, please begin."

Danny looked to his left there was Sam writing away, she was an average student who worked hard for her grades, to his right there was Tucker breezing through the test like it were dessert, he was a bright student who could take a test without studying. Danny however, after an all-nighter, looked down at his test and saw gibberish, he rubbed his eyes trying to focus through on stale test questions about _Romeo and Juliet_.

Tucker was the first to finish and return to his palm pilot certainly planning his nonexistence of a social life. Danny was the last student right at the last second to turn in his test, Mr. Lancer looked at him and said, "Well Daniel I hope this is more impressive than your test on _Moby Dick_"

"Prepare to be impressed!" Danny said confidently, although he is not the brightest student, when Danny puts his one hundred percent concentration into a task he can come out successful.

The mundane Monday continued into lunch where the usual unidentifiable food was on the menu, the three friends sat together discussing what their weekend plans were, ranging from video games to watching television, Amity Park was not an exciting town. Although Danny likes to snipe and beat down people on Halo as much as the next guy, but the same repetitive behaviors become habit. Soon Danny herd his own name, "HEY FENTON!" shouted a tall, blonde, monkey from across the cafeteria, "Hello Dash…" Danny mumbled. Dash picked Danny up from the cuff of his shirt and shoved his lunch tray in his face he could hear Tucker and Sam's protests, "Why don't you tell your parents that my food is haunted, maybe that way I can get a decent lunch." All his football no-brain friends enjoyed the laugh as Dash then threw Danny back down on his back, then walked away.

"Danny are you okay?" Sam asked assisting him back on his feet."

"Yeah…" Danny lied, "Why don't my parents get real jobs?" He sighed sitting back into the seat.

"Danny, your parents at least pay attention to you," Tucker said.

"Well, when they aren't working on ghost stuff, I am curious what this portal thingy looks like."

"Is it finished? Maybe we can look at it tonight," Sam suggested.

"We can check," Danny said looking forward to what he would find.

That afternoon, Danny was almost skipping home in order to venture into the basement, a location which Danny rarely visited. This option was obvious when they entered at the top of the stairs. All the walls were covered with gadgets, buttons, and other ghostly like things his parents invented over the years. Tucker was holding his camera, just in case of 'spirit activity' as he said. Danny gingerly tip-toed down the stairs because he was scared that he would wake something up. As the friends approached the bottom they looked ahead and noticed a rather big hole in the wall. Danny turned to Tucker, "Seems like this is the reason for the explosion this morning, and there's nothing here but a big gap in the wall."

"Danny's right, your Dad's just starting to build this portal, so let's come back in a month or so," Sam said observing the make-shift plaque that red, "Fenton Portal to the ghost world".

Tucker, disappointed, shut off his camera, "Well, let's go do something, this place is giving me the creeps…"

Defeated, they returned to Danny's room to play his newly purchased Xbox 360 and kill some seven year olds on Halo.


	2. Chapter 2: Less than a Second

Disclaimer: This is not mine, although I wish it was, thank you to those who reviewed!

Chapter 2

It happened in less than a second

Over the next month, Danny received passing marks on his _Romeo and Juliet _test, which made Lancer extremely pleased and then assigned them to start reading, _Old Man and the Sea_. Also, Danny ranked up on Halo, which made his friends jealous. Danny was surprisingly interested in the story and was eager to discuss what his friends thought of the story over lunch. However it seemed like they were more interested to know the progress of the portal.

Danny rolled his eyes, "You guys, are you that dense, there are NO such things as ghosts!"

"What if your parents are right?" Sam asked nudging him.

"The day my parents are right will be the day I start to catch all the ghosts, it'll be like that Japanese show Pokemon," Danny said sarcastically.

Tucker laughed, "Gotta catch them all," then snorted.

"Danny it's been a month do you know of the progress?" Sam asked curiously.

"I have no clue Sam; honestly I haven't been down there since the last time."

"Well today after school, we will go back, Tucker bring your camera!"

"Why are you so persistent?" Danny asked annoyed at Sam's sudden interest in ghosts, "You sound like _them,_" Danny said referring to his parents.

"You never know!" Tucker said playing with his palm pilot.

"Tucker, don't tell me you believe in ghosts too?" Danny asked hoping for some form of sanity.

"No comment…" Tucker whispered to an annoyed Danny.

That afternoon the three friends once again tip-toed down the creepy stairs into the basement of the Fenton household, however something big and metal had replaced the big gap in the wall.

"What is that?" Danny asked walking towards it.

"That must be the portal…" Sam said.

"Dude, looks like it's up and running, you should go in!" Tucker exclaimed.

"No way Tuck, what if a ghost like kills me?"

"Dude, it's a ghost," Tucker said, "And besides _there's no such thing as ghosts_" Tucker said mocking Danny.

Danny gave him a harsh look, however was still unconvinced yet inched closer and closer, "Wait," Tucker said as he kept the camera on he placed it on a study counter and followed Danny, "I want to be in the video too!" Sam sighed, "Typical."

"Well, if you boys aren't going to be brave, I will go in and see what happens," Sam declared stepping under the round metal entrance.

"NO!" Danny exclaimed pulling her out, "No, I don't want either of you getting hurt in my own house, I will go in…" Danny took a deep breath and went to step into the giant metal coffin.

"Wait," Sam called.

Danny turned, "Yes?" He was almost certain this would be where she declared her feeling towards him and they can forget this whole ghost zone thing, "I think you should wear this, just in case," She was holding a spandex suit.

Danny quickly put the suit over his clothing but not without retort from Tucker laughing that he looked like a super-hero wannabe. Danny ignored Tucker and once again ventured into the round metal entrance way, "The space in here is huge," he said as he walked closer to the back end.

"Do you see anything Danny?" Sam yelled from the safety of the basement.

"No, certainly no ghost zone, see what did I tell you, there are no such things as…"

What happened next took him completely by surprise, because it happened in less than a second. Danny was not looking at his feet too preoccupied in the vacant space, when his ankle got tangled up in some wires. Danny lost his balance and was going to fall, but instinct thrust his arm out to catch himself on a nearby shelf. Another second he felt his fingers on buttons, heard a loud buzzing, his own name from Sam, a green light, and then saw nothing.

"Danny, please wake up…." Sam said gently rubbing his face with her fingers, "Please be okay."

"Come on man, wake up!" Tucker said holding Danny's head on his lap.

Danny heard faint voices, he was not sure what just happened and opened his eyes to see his two very concerned friends, "Hey…" he said gently.

"Thank god!" Sam said hugging him.

"What happened?" Danny asked putting his hand to his throbbing head.

"Dude, we have no idea but don't freak out…" Tucker said with a disapproving look from Sam, "Go like this…" Tucker said holding his hand up to his face and waving it.

Although still weak Danny mustered his energy and started to wave his hand in front of him, but it was gloved and white… "Hey wasn't that spandex suit I wore black?" Danny questioned looking at his hand stunned.

"What happened?" Danny asked again more urgently getting up on his feet, but suddenly the floor was rising above him, "HELP!"

Tucker and Sam grabbed his arms and pull him back up, Danny looked just in time to see his legs rematerialize beneath him, "Tucker…Sam… what happened?"

"Well, we don't really know you tripped and then there was this green light that filled the whole room, when it went away we saw you lying at the entrance," Tucker explained, "Danny you should look in the mirror this is so strange…"

In the remote corner of the basement where normal left-over objects from the house was a full-length mirror. First Danny walked over but as his reflection became clearer, he then urgently ran to the mirror holding the sides just staring at the boy looking back at him. Danny fell to his knees in disbelief; this boy looked similar to Danny, same hair style, same build, but was quite distinct this boy had green eyes, white hair, and wearing a black and white spandex suit.

All Danny could do was stare at this boy who was giving him the same surprised, confused look. Danny pressed his hand against the mirror, and the boy mimicked him. Suddenly, he felt extremely overtired, started to hyperventilate, and fell to his hands and knees. There was a white glow that warmed him, when he opened his eyes he saw his own hands in the flesh, he then looked in the mirror and saw the Danny that has been looking back for fourteen years.

Sam and Tucker were already at his side as Danny tried to get up. His head felt like it weighed one hundred tons, "Let's get him to his room" Sam said as they carefully started to carry him up the stairs.

They avoided any contact with Danny's family as the two hurried to Danny's room, closing the door behind them and then going over the footage on the camera. Danny was not paying much attention. It was just as Tucker explained: a big green flash then nothing, he was more worried about the boy, "Who was that boy looking at me in the mirror?" Danny blurted out.

There was an awkward silence, Tucker and Sam looked uncomfortably at each other a silent minute passed until Sam took Danny's hand in hers' and said, "Danny, I'm not sure how to say this but only you went in there and that was what you looked like when the green light went away."

As Tucker replayed the video, something caught Danny's attention, "Wait Tuck, let me see your camera," Danny played with the footage frame by frame until he saw what caught his eye, "You guys what is that?" On the camera screen were thousands of pairs of eyes.

It was Sam and Tucker's turn to look shocked as they stared at the screen. All Tucker could do was whisper quietly, "Ghosts…"

"That means that the Fenton Portal worked?" Danny wondered shocked that anything his parents built worked.

"Apparently," Sam answered.

"So, what happened to me in there?" Danny asked.

"Can you get the boy to return?" Tucker asked holding the camera to Danny recording.

"I don't know Tuck, maybe he flew away when that white flash happened," Danny tried to reason, "We should forget this ever happened, I need my sleep, I'll see you guys tomorrow…" Danny was vague, but he wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

"But Danny," Sam had concern written in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll see you tomorrow for school."

That night, all Danny could do was stare in the mirror he had in his bedroom, for fourteen years the same blue eyes stared back, but the boy had green eyes… Just before Danny fell asleep he thought, _Who is that, he looked like me…_

Chapter 3 coming soon 


	3. Chapter 3: The Old man and the Fish

Chapter 3

The Old Man and the Fish

The next day started out normally, instead of the persistent ringing of the alarm clock Danny was woken up by his father's booming voice downstairs. Danny rushed downstairs since he awoke with barely enough time to get himself to school he overheard his dad talking to his mom, "The Fenton Portal seemed to turn itself on, I thought I saw a ghost flying outside my window this morning, we will get them Maddie!" Danny paused in his steps remembering the events of the previous day and the boy in the mirror, was that the ghost?

Danny shrugged off the lingering question as he boarded the bus; however the normal start to the day Danny felt an ominous presence. Tucker and Sam greeted him as he hopped off the bus, "Danny you look better than yesterday, ready for school?" Tucker said in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"Yeah, great, another boring day learning about some old man and his fish…" Danny groaned, dragging his feet to Lancer's class.

Another day of school came and passed, which made Danny lower his guard _Maybe yesterday was just a bad glitch_, as the three friends walked home they were approached by an old man with a fishing rod, "Did you young lasses see where I left my bait?"

Danny, Tucker, and Sam all too tired shook their heads and continued walking mumbling their good lucks, when Danny felt a hard grip on his arm forcing him to turn around, "You should respect your elders young man."

For an old man he certainly had a grip either that or Danny should work out more, however as Danny stood there face-to-face with the old man he noticed his eyes suddenly flash an angry red and for a warm fall day Danny felt a sudden drop in temperature, "Sir, I did not mean any disrespect, I was simply being honest I did not see where you left your bait."

"Be careful, I might use your pretty girl as my bait, my fish are very particular," the old man warned.

Danny suddenly felt his temper boil, "If you hurt her I will not hold back even though you are old! Sam, Tucker go to my house I'll meet you there," Danny said glancing back at a frightened Sam and a fearless Tucker.

"No Danny," Sam cried, "We need to leave together." She grabbed Danny's hand and pulled, but the old man would not let go, "Sir, I'm sorry but we have a rather large test to study for _Old Man and the Sea_, will you please let Danny go."

The old man's grip seemed to tightened against Danny's wrist, as Danny looked back he noticed that the old man had tied his fishing line tightly around his wrist. Danny started to laugh and pulled at the string to break it, but it would not snap, the smile faded fast.

"That's right, you cannot escape my fishing line, because I know what you are I have years of experience dealing with young people like you," the old man lectured.

"LET ME GO! What kind of fishing line is this?" Danny shouted growing more desperate, but with every attempt the line just seemed to cut into his wrist.

The old fisherman suddenly jerked his rod making Danny try to catch himself, but as soon as his butt landed on the concrete the old man and Danny disappeared the last thing Danny saw was Sam and Tucker shouting his name.

Everything went black if only for a second, when the scene around Danny became more clear he could still see the old man holding the fishing rod, Danny saw in that time both his wrists were bound by the tight fishing rod, "What are you?" Danny questioned growing more impatient.

"You have no idea," the old man's eyes glowed red and the man seemed to transform growing fangs, dark hair growing out of his scalp, his nails becoming long and blackened, and finally the man had no feet he was simply floating, "I'm a ghost."

Danny looked in utter shock, "But there are no such things as ghosts…"

--

Sam and Tucker took a moment to merely stare at the spot their dear friend was just a moment ago, "Tuck, what was that?" Sam asked still staring.

Tucker blinked a couple of times, and stated, "A ghost."

Sam turned frantic, "We need to help Danny, we need to bring him something his parents invented, anything!"

They ran the remaining blocks to the Fenton household, barged in, shouted a series of statements to confused parents, and ran to the basement taking two steps at a time.

"What can capture a ghost?" Sam asked glancing at each of the covered walls; everything looked either too heavy or too complicated.

"Didn't Mr. Fenton claim that the Fenton thermos caught ghosts?" Tucker asked stirring through little gadgets.

Sam wanted to kiss Tucker, "Tuck you are brilliant, where is this thermos?"

"Danny used it in his lunches."

"So, he has it?" Sam said with hope.

"Yes, but I don't know what kind of help that will be if his hands are bond."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's find him!"

"Do you have any ideas where to start?"

"Tucker, that man was looking for bait, so he has Danny where do you think a fisherman with bait will go?"

"He would go to a lake or ocean, the closest body of water being the lake in Amity Park."

"Let's go, quickly!"

Tucker grabbed a few gadgets and they flew up the stairs shouting their good-byes and taking off down the street.

--

Danny had many questions for this old man, but was not sure where to start, "What do you want from me?"

"I told you I was looking for bait," the old man stated with his feet stretched out relaxed holding onto the rod keeping Danny bound.

Danny noticed his surroundings, nothing but water as far as the eye could see, "Where are we?"

The fisherman merely laughed and said, "You would know if you read your book carefully."

Confused, Danny took this time to hatch a plan. If he got on his feet and then jerked his elbows he could then have control over the fishing rod and try to get himself out. Danny slowly shifted out of the fisherman's eye line and got on his feet. Mustering all his energy Danny clenched his fists and pulled the power was enough to get the rod but instead of the fishing rod all Danny heard was the sound of the wheel as the line was pulled. The fisherman merely turned back, "I wouldn't do anything too crazy."

"How long are you going to keep me like this?" Danny wondered.

The fisherman did not answer, Danny sat down on the deck as the boat rocked back and forth, wondering what his two friends were doing. Danny also imagined the boy he saw in the mirror appearing to rescue him.

--

As Sam and Tucker arrived at the lake the noticed almost immediately that it was vacant, no Danny, and certainly no old man.

"Tucker, do you have a better plan?" Sam asked pacing.

"No, either that or he's in the middle of an ocean somewhere, but it could take days, months, or years to find him and who's to say that he's not dead right now," Tucker said admitting defeat.

"Let's not give up!" Almost as if a tiny alarm went off in her head she came up with an idea, "Tucker did you notice something about that old man?"

"He was old?"

"No, did you notice that he looked and talked like the old man from the book we are reading in Lancer's class?"

Tucker looked at her, "You are a genius, what was the name of the ocean he was on? Didn't they give his location?"

"YES!"

"How are we going to get there?"

"Well," Sam said wondering the same thing, "Don't the Fenton's have a car we can borrow?"

"Car? Sam we need a boat!"

Since Mr. Fenton was working on a ghost portal his wife was simultaneously working on a flying machine that would transport them throughout the ghost world, but many of its original designs sit in their rather spacey garage.


	4. Chapter 4: The Boy with Green Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom

Author Notes at bottom!

Chapter 4

The Boy with Green Eyes

Danny had fallen asleep, how long had he been sleeping for, it seemed like hours since Danny last saw Sam and Tucker. This was his chance though, the old man seemed to be fast asleep, Danny quietly and quickly made his way to the fishing rod, if he at least had that he could walk around and see if there was a way to call out for help. Danny was right there the rod was right in his grip when he saw glowing red eyes and felt an immense pain, he fell to the deck screaming.

"That didn't feel so good did it boy?" The old man was almost taunting him, "Now you behave!"

"What was that?" Danny had never heard of electric fishing wire before but it just felt like he put his finger in an outlet.

"That is power young lad, and you'll feel it again if you don't behave."

"Why are you so senile?" Danny mumbled.

Danny, still in pain, rolled over wondering where the boy with green eyes was, he was so real in the mirror, and Danny hoped that the boy or his friends would come before it was too late. As soon as that thought passed, he heard a car honk… wait a car honk? Danny glanced up and saw his parent's first model of the Fenton Flyer, the vehicle that was supposed to maneuver them through the ghost portal. The car landed on the deck sending a wave of cold water on Danny's body, and feeling more confident Danny's thoughts were still stuck on the ghost boy.

"DANNY!" Sam exclaimed jumping out of the car holding one of the many ghost ray guns that his parents invented.

"Sam!" Danny cried out getting on his feet, and then feeling that immense pain again from the rod, he cried out in pain again and then fell to the deck.

"What are you doing to him?" Shouted Tucker with another large bazooka gun invented by Danny's parents.

"Danny use the thermos on him, he's a ghost!" Sam shouted.

Danny knew that the thermos was for catching ghosts, but would it work? Suddenly his friends were experts, and everything seemed so surreal. He felt the thermos in his pocket and made a grab for it when suddenly his wrists were pulled in the opposite direction, "You hurt me the boy is shark bait!" The old man stated pulling on Danny's arm, and then the old man generated a ball of energy in his hands and sent it in the direction of Sam.

Sam careened off the car and landed with a loud thud on the deck, she was not down long though and was back on her feet, Danny felt a burning anger well up inside him, "You dare hurt my friends…" Everything went white and suddenly Danny looked and saw that he was not wearing his normal clothing. He pulled at the fishing rod strings as if made of tissue paper he was able to break free, and his wrists were free. Danny felt his feet leave the ground, as he dodged an angry attack from the fisherman. Danny desperately hoped the thermos was still in the spandex pants; he triumphantly pulled the thermos out and opened it.

The old man laughed, "What a bad excuse for a ghost, what are you going to do serve me your left over soup?"

Danny smirked, and almost instinctively pressed a button on the thermos, "Nope, but you have caught your last bass," a light filled the area and suddenly the fisherman was gone. Another flash of white light and Danny fell to his knees, weak.

"DANNY, THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tucker exclaimed running to his side.

Sam was on his other side helping him to his feet, "how did you guys find me?"

Tucker was the one to answer, "Sam paid attention to the book we were reading."

Once home, the two groups shared what the other missed out on, "Thank you Sam and Tucker for saving my life, I don't know what I would have done," Danny said graciously, looking at his bruised wrists, "By the way I couldn't get out of that fishing line before, so how could I do it on the boat when you guys got there?"

"Danny you became different," Tucker answered.

"Different?" Danny was confused.

"Danny, remember the other day how you looked after coming out of the ghost portal? That's what you looked like," Sam said.

"You mean that boy with the green eyes was _me_," Danny asked flashing back to the reflection.

"Yes Danny, you somehow turned into that boy," Sam said.

"Can you do it now?" Tucker asked curiously, almost bouncing in his seat.

"I don't know. Sam was in trouble I don't know what came over me."

"Dude, you totally flew too!" Tucker added like a young fan-girl.

Danny did remember his feet leaving the deck earlier that fateful day, but he thought that he had jumped; everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, "I did?"

"Yeah, try and change again Danny!" Tucker squealed.

"This is a weird idea, you seem to possess some ghost-like qualities, maybe when you went in that ghost portal something happened to you," Sam explained.

Danny was confused, first a ghost kidnaps him for hours on end, the boy with green eyes is himself and now he might be a ghost? This was all too much and too weird, "I need to sleep you guys, I'll see you tomorrow…"

The two left clearly disappointed that nothing was resolved or learned.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Kiomori - Thank you for your review, yes I knew there was something evil about that man too when I read the story hehe :)

Chopee - Did and done, and I totally forgot this site makes line breaks disappear (just like DP!) :) thank you for your review and you'll have to watch and see what I do.

Sciencefreak330 - btw love the name and thank you for your review, I hope you are enjoying the story

Dannyphantomfn2 - as I told you I put that there as a place holder until I got the real name (I forgot oops) but yes, Psych rocks! haha

Stay Tuned Next Chapter: His Phantom Self


	5. Chapter 5: His Phantom Self

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is not mine, sorry for the long delay student teaching, graduating college, and job applications have kept me away but I am back! Read and Review 

Chapter 5

His Phantom Self

Over the past couple days, Danny could not believe that the boy with green eyes and ghost powers was him, what happened to him when he went in that portal? There was only one other annoying ghost, who tried to rob a bank, but he was easy to overcome and capture, Danny was uncomfortable with more ghosts like the fisherman, with power and strength.

Sam and Tucker wanted to train Danny into controlling when he transformed into his otherself. Danny was convinced his friends were crazy, why else would they assist a half-human, half-ghost and not be afraid. The training went well, Danny had better control over his transformation and now had a catch phrase similar to that of his favorite super heroes, "Going ghost!" All three friends agreed that Danny's transformations and otherself were to be a secret between only those three.

"_Facinating… this new ghost is just a boy…_" said a figure hiding in the trees spying on the crew through a pair of binoculars, "_Imagine the fame and glory I would get when I claim the boy as mine, I'll have to catch him alone_" the figure's eyes glowed a bright red, "_Mine…_"

xxxx

"So what should we call your otherself?" Sam questioned walking home from school.

"Something original and witty," said Tucker, "Like Danny Phantom."

Danny laughed, "don't you think people will let on, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton?"

"People are stupid Danny, think about it, anyway I will see you tomorrow, I have to go home," said Tucker turning into his house.

"Mine's next door," Sam stated walking through the frount door.

Danny continued to his house on his own, normally the three would hang out and play video games, but between ghost hunting and homework, the three only have a small window to get certain things done. As Danny walked, he noticed a small child crying at a street corner, "Hey, buddy what's wrong?"

"I lost my mommy!" screamed the kid.

Danny half-regretting asking could not just abandon the kid, "Okay, we are near my house, let's go so you can use the phone."

"I know… where my…. house is…" sobbed the boy between gasps, "I just… don't want… to go … alone," and then cried even harder.

"Okay, okay, let's go to your house," Danny agreed.

As they walked the kid sucked his thumb happily, Danny smiled, although the boy's house seemed out of the way, Danny would simply go ghost and fly the rest of the way. One of the perks of being half-ghost.

"Mister?" the kid said addressing Danny, "do you believe in ghosts?"

The question threw Danny off guard, he was not sure how to respond, "Believe what you want kid, I am not going to tell you my opinion, what do you think?"

"I think ghosts are bad," the boy stated.

Danny was taken aback, "not all ghosts are bad, I think there are some out there that are good."

"Really?"

"Yes."

The remainder of the walk was quiet and relaxing, after what seemed like miled the boy turned to a house and stated it was his. Danny went to let go of the kid's hand, but the boy was still holding on, "You're here," Danny said patiently.

"No one is home, I don't know where my mommy is," the boy started crying again, "will you come keep me company?"

Danny felt uncomfortable, but he wanted to help the boy out, "Sure kid."

They entered the house, Danny flipped open a light and the boy was gone, "Kid? KID? HELLO!?" Danny suddenly felt cold and a feeling that he was being watched.

"I'm going ghost!" when he went to change, something strange happened, he felt as if electricity shot through his body and he fell to the ground.

"Didn't feel so good?" said the boy.

"What are you?" Danny asked.

The boy transformed into a beautiful tall woman with long black hair and a red jump suit, "your worst enemy."

"Who are you working for?"

"Vlad, but what does it matter, he wants you gone."

"Who, and why?" Danny wanted to just stall the woman.

"Vlad a ghost similar to yourself and because I'm getting paid a whole lot of money."

"I'm GOING GHOST!" Danny shouted hoping that this time it would work. Again he felt such an electrical pain coarse through his body; he felt weak and laid his head on the ground.

"Tut, tut little one, that is a ghost shield that I am immune to…" She was interrupted by Tucker and Sam, "DANNY!"

"Oh, good you have witnesses now," with one swift arm movement his two friends flew to the back wall.

"Tucker, Sam, no I'm GOING GHOST!" Danny bellowed hoping that he could push through the pain but it was too much for him and he collasped.

Sam ran to Danny's side, "Danny, please wake up…"

The woman rolled her eyes, they turned a flashing red, and suddenly Danny was disappearing, "DANNY!" Sam shrieked, not knowing what was going on, Tucker ran to Danny trying to grab onto him.

Danny reappeared in the woman's arms, "NO, you put him down!"

"Or, you'll what attack me and risk your friend getting hurt? I don't think so, see you around!"

With that the two disappeared…

xxxx

Over the next couple of days, all Sam and Tucker could think about was where Danny was and how they could help him. "He was not ready for this attack…" Tucker said quietly, "I wish we trained harder…"

"It's not anyone's fault, we just have to help him, was Danny holding anything that might help track him?" Sam tried to remain calm and rational.

"His cell phone, I can track him!" Exclaimed Tucker.

Tucker pulled out his PDA, pushed a few buttons, and suddenly they saw a dot representing Danny not too far from them.

"We have to gear up and help!" Sam was excited, she hoped they were not too late.

xxxx

Stay Tuned: Chapter 6 – New Powers


	6. Chapter 6: New Powers

Hello I am back with more of Danny's beginning story, I am excited about where this plot line is headed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 6

New Powers

"Do you have the instrument we talked about Freak Show?" said a man with glowing red eyes.

"Yes, but I have not tested it yet with any other ghosts, I do not know if it will work with a normal ghost never mind a half ghost."

Seemingly ignoring the warning, the dark man with glowing red eyes continued, "Who has control, me or you?"

"I would have the control," said the unusual looking clown, grinning evilly.

"Then you will take direction from me," said the figure.

"As you wish," the clown displayed a small glowing sphere which had red swirling smoke inside, "this is the instrument you instructed me to bring."

"It's perfect! Now to place it in," the man closed his eyes and the item disappeared, he then placed his now transparent arm into the boy lying down on the table. The boy seemed to take a sharp intake of air, and without hesitation, the man's arm reappeared without the glowing sphere.

"Now return the boy to his home, I'm sure everyone is worried about the little badger…" the man smirked.

"Yes, sir." said the clown picking up the boy in his arms and disappearing into the wall.

"He belongs to me now…" the man said grinning from ear to ear.

Sam and Tucker arrived at the Fenton home ready to arm themselves before the search for Danny. They ran into Danny's room to retrieve the Fenton Thermos when they saw a surprising sight in Danny's bed. "DANNY!" Sam shrieked in excitement.

Tucker ran to his side, "How did he end up here?"

Sam merely shrugged, "Never mind, he's back! Danny, Danny!"

Danny heard the voices calling for him, they seemed off in the distance, as he was coming more into consciousness, he realized he was in his room, "What happened?" he said placing his head on his throbbing head.

"We were fighting a ghost and you disappeared, and then here you are, what happened?" Tucker said, which utterly confused Danny.

"I remember fighting the ghost, but nothing really much else about what happened after. I need to train more, this new experience has been quite draining, I feel like all I do is eat, go to school, fight ghosts, and sleep. But mostly sleep," Danny said moving to the edge of his bed.

"Just say the word, we will train you more, maybe there's a cooler power you have, and the more practice you get the better!" Tucker said quickly taking out his PDA to schedule the training sessions.

"How about one tomorrow after school?" Danny said, "I'm so tired, I can't even think today."

"Okay it's late anyway, you get your rest." Sam said redirecting Danny back to his pillow.

The next day Danny awoke feeling even more rested than he planned, almost like a new person. He even smiled at his own reflection in the mirror, feeling good about the extra training sessions. Since getting ghost powers, he still is not the most popular guy in school, but he felt like he was helping people indirectly.

Danny arrived at school feeling better than ever, he felt invincible, school was more the same boring long day hours of torture. Danny knew the day was only pacing like a snail because he was looking forward to training sessions with his friends.

Finally the last bell rang signaling the end to another long day, "Shall we try out new instrument during training sessions?" the clown snickered as he viewed a television of the boy and his friends leaving school.

"Why not, but we do not want his friends suspecting anything, yet," said a dark figure with red eyes.

The three friends ran to the nearest vacant park, Danny carefully made sure no other people were around, unaware of the two watching from afar, "I'm going ghost!" A flash of light and now Danny Phantom was on the scene.

The friends would throw dispensable objects up in the air for Danny to destroy with his powers. The bigger the object the more power needed. In addition, Danny would also test his flying skills as well as his reactions to trees and other objects. Training was going as planned, Danny was hitting every mark, when suddenly something came over him.

Sam and Tucker did not notice his eyes turn a glowing red, but suddenly they were under fire, as one of the green ecto-energy balls came hurling towards Tucker. "Tucker watch out!" Sam yelled. Tucker barely jumped out of the way of the ball, "HEY MAN WATCH OUT!" Tucker yelled up to Danny.

Danny blinked shaking his head as he saw the remains of the ecto-energy on the sidewalk next to Tucker, quickly he flew down to Tucker, "Sorry man, I must have lost my aim there, you okay?"

"You're lucky you're my friend man," Tucker said brushing off the dirt.

"That worked too perfectly Freak Show," said the dark figure, "We'll have to play with this instrument more often!" He smiled devilishly watching the boy he now had complete control over.

**Until next time read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Oddly Normal

I need to stop having two years between chapters. Sorry followers! I actually wanted to comment that I had a dream about this story and wrote it down, so I have the whole thing planned.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom, but alas I do not.

Chapter 7

Oddly Normal

Over the next few days, Danny was able to train his newly acquired abilities on some sporadic ghosts that popped up attempting to create chaos. One of the ghost fighter's favorite was the Box Ghost, who was notoriously bad a box like puns, but who always seemed to escape from the team at the last minute.

"Then he shouts, 'I am the Box Ghost, fear me and my potential paper cuts of terror!' and flew away," Danny laughed with Sam and Tucker at lunch.

"I have to had it to him," Sam started sarcastically, "I would not want a cut from a box, especially when you don't realize you have one…"

"And then use hand sanitizer?" Tucker interrupted.

The three friends laughed as they reminisced about their previous night's rendezvous with the Box Ghost.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Danny Fentoad and his little friends," a handsome, well-built, tall blonde wearing a red and white Letterman jacket said.

"Dash, leave us alone," Tucker intervened.

"How can I when your little girlfriend here is screaming, 'I'm a Goth look at me'!" Dash pranced around as his football buddies laughed along.

The football star, took Danny's tray of food and flicked it so all the contents spilled onto Danny's clothes. Danny stood immediately, "See ya later Fentoad!" The team laughed and snapped pictures with their touch-phones as they walked past.

"Danny, let me help you clean up!" Sam jumped with a handful of paper towels.

"Some day Dash will get what is coming to him," Danny muttered under his breath.

"I know, we all wish that Danny, but unless you want to take on the whole football team, I personally do not see that happening," Tucker joked cleaning up the table.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, Sam, startled looked up towards the sky, but found that her gaze fell back to Danny, who's fist was on the table, "Danny, it's not a big deal, Dash always makes fun of us." She gently touched his arm, and met his eyes. She thought for a moment they had flashed red, but shrugged it off to the terrible lighting in the cafeteria, "Now come on, Mr. Lancer is testing us one last time on the Old Man and the Sea, remember that?"

Danny nodded, following her lead, Sam and Tucker both traded a shrugged shoulder.

"Well, sort me in Griffindor and call me Harry, look who's ready for their final test on one of my favorite elderly people!" Mr. Lancer flamboyantly hollered.

Throughout the test, Mr. Lancer seemed to be more annoying than usual, snapping his gums as he read the latest issue of _Groovy Geek_, licking his fingers each time before turning the page. Danny could hear the distinct sounds of the tongue scraping against Mr. Lancer's dry finger, making contact with the page and loudly turning it.

Danny attempted to turn his attention back to the test: What is the role of the sea in _The Old Man and the Sea_? Danny had a hard time putting together any sort of intelligent answer. Danny rubbed his eyes, took a deep breath and took another look at the paper, "_Ten essay questions," _he thought to himself, "_some form of torture."_ As soon as Danny pick up his pencil, he heard Mr. Lancer turning another page, that sound sent chills through Danny's spine. Behind him, a classmate was erasing, a lot with an eraser that sounded like it was rubbing up against sandpaper. Next to him, Tucker writing away, his pencil squeaking with every letter. Danny started to feel his blood boil, however he put down his pencil, took a deep breath and put his head down for a moment.

Danny tried to put the annoying behaviors behind him as he put his pencil to the paper, "_The sea plays an important role throughout the story,_" Danny began feeling good about his accomplishment, "_it acts as it's own character for Santiago in the story_."Now, he felt frustrated again, someone behind him started sniffling every few moments, the girl was off erasing, and Mr. Lancer was being obnoxious.

"ENOUGH!" Danny stood breathing very heavily, "ENOUGH ALREADY ALL OF YOU!" With that Danny pierced a daring look at Mr. Lancer.

This time it was Tucker who noticed the flash of red in Danny's eyes, Danny stood taken aback by his own outcry and frightened looks from the classmates, quietly mumbled, "I apologize, excuse me…" and left the room towards the bathrooms. He closed the door behind him and splashed some cold water in his face, his hands shaking and palms sweaty he dunked them into the cool water.

"What was that back there Danny?" Tucker asked as he entered the boys room.

"Sorry man, a lot on my plate lately, I need to find ways of relaxing," Danny apologized

XXXX

"Welcome home son!" Danny's mother said as she experimented on a new gadget with his father.

"How was school?" his father started, "We got a call from that crazy teaching of yours."

"Jack!" Danny's mother exclaimed, "now Daniel, you know better than to talk to your teachers and classmates like that."

"Sorry, I was under a lot of stress and I guess I took it out on the wrong person, I am going to bed." Danny took the stairs two at a time, seeing the escape of the world in less then ten feet, nine feet, eight feet…

"Danny," his sister Jazz stepped out in front of him, "There was this rumor around school that you snapped in class today, is that true?" Danny could not tell if she looked genuinely worried or if it was for gossip.

"Don't want to talk about it Jazz!" He pushed her aside, shut his bedroom door and let sleep take over.

The following morning, Danny stumbled downstairs to see his family hovering over the television, Danny ignored the behavior as he put bread in the toaster.

"Hi, I am Lance Thunder, and boy does my hair look good today!" I come with breaking news from our quiet town, where last night a group of what appears to be ghosts raided, trashed, and stole rare items from the Pawn Shop." The newscaster stated.

Danny's ears perked up, "We believe that ghosts are the culprit, because when we ran the security tape, no person appeared, however the items in question seemed to float."

XXXX

"Did you have fun with your minion last night?" the dark figure asked the clownish man gleaming at the television.

"I made sure that I left him a little gem, so we get him to question his own sanity," the clown giggled.

"And he doesn't remember?" the dark figure asked raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Well, visions may come back to him, but he may not remember. He may suppress it until a later day, where it will come up in another way…"

"What are you my therapist?"

CHAPTER 8 will come soon, I promise!


	8. Chapter 8: Lydia

See look, only a few days, not years between Chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, though I wish I did.

Chapter 8

Lydia

The newscaster continued to speak, "The local Pawn Owner, Cory Hennesey to comment, Cory, look at your store what do you want to say to the person or thing that may have done such a terrible crime," for the first time the camera followed the owner into the building. Danny's eyes widened, the damage done to the shop was irreparable. There was plaster and glass everywhere and all the shelves had been torn down.

Cory spoke in a soft tone, not angry or stressed, "I would tell whoever was involved that this was my life, my family, and they are making it really hard for me financial wise. We struggle to keep our family afloat."

"There you have it folks, a struggling citizen of Amity Park who's very livelihood has been stripped away. For more information on what items Mr. Hennesey is missing so if found you can return the priceless items. I am the handsome, Lance Thunder, have a good night."

Danny's parents turned off the television, "See Maddie, ghosts! We need to go down and investigate."

Danny pulled out his smartphone and searched some of the items stolen, so if he comes across them with any of the ghosts fought, then he could have them returned. Most of it seemed like old stuff, but there was one glass figurine that stood out.

Danny started to make his bed, and he heard something heavy fall on the other side of his bed. There was a moment where Danny stood, wondering what could have been in his bed. He slowly turned the corner and saw the glass figurine he just saw on the news website on his floor. Suddenly his heart started pounding, he wondered how the glass figurine ended up in his room. His initial instinct was to wrap the figurine in an extra shirt and put it in his backpack.

As the school day crawled Danny's thoughts swirled around the glass figurine sitting in his backpack, he was struggling to tell Sam and Tucker because even he did not have any answers. Today, Danny had study hall and was able to sit with his thoughts for nearly forty-five glorious minutes, _Fantastic_ Danny muttered in his head. Luckily he had study hall by himself to sort out his thoughts.

"_Now think, what did you do last night? You came home and went to bed after talking to Jazz,"_ Danny thought recalling the night before, "_Did you get up at all?_ _I do not know…"_ Danny leaned his heavy head on his desk.

As Danny's mind drifted off, he started getting flashes of images: arms stretched out pulling shelves down, taking items, throwing things across the room. Danny awoke with a start, "_Did I do it? How could I do something and not remember?"_

Sam and Tucker caught up with him after study hall, "hey man you don't look to good, are you alright?" Tucker asked eyeing Danny.

"No, I have something to tell you, but you can't freak out," Danny lead the friends into a quiet janitor's closet and reached into his backpack and slowly pulled out the t-shirt wrapping the figurine. He slowly unwrapped it and looked up at Sam and Tucker.

"Where did you get this? What is it?" Sam asked gently taking it into her hands.

Before Danny could answer Tucker did for him, "I recognize that! I saw that on the website this morning as one of the stolen items from the Pawn Shop, now how did you end up with it?"

"Is it possible to do something you do not remember doing?" Danny asked.

"You cannot possibly think it was you," Sam disagreed, "Besides, you were home all last night, right?"

"Right, maybe it is a ghost trying to plant something on me, I will return it this afternoon and scope out the damage."

After school the trio wondered over to the Pawn Shop, which was police taped and full of news cameras, police, and people. Mr. Hennesey was standing nearby observing the activities.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hennesey," Danny approached the shop owner.

"Yes, my son?"

"Well, I do not know how I ended up with it, but I have one of the missing items, also I was wondering if my friends could take a look around, its for school."

"Sure," the man stood aside and Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the shop, most of the glass and broken pieces were picked up by police, however it was evident that everything was broken, there was nothing left in the store.

"Danny, this was a bad idea," Sam said, "we should just go back, there is nothing to see."

Danny allowed his had to graze the countertop and walked along it, feeling a sense of déjà vu. "Okay I am done…"

A chill came across Danny as a harsh cold breath of air came out of his mouth, "I'm going ghost!" Danny cried as a he transformed into Danny Phantom.

Sam and Tucker immediately went into defense mode, backing Danny up as they carefully made their way through the debris. A tall lanky green woman full of tattoos appeared, "I knew you were going to be here,"

"Stop ghosts, freeze, POLICE!"

Danny gasped, "Come on, we got to get out of here," Danny started to fly away.

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks and looked at the green ghost with a sly smile, "Shall we give them a run for their money?"

The girl smiled, "Call me Lydia,"

Lydia's tattoos flew off her body and started to create chaos with the police, who were trying to catch them. Danny followed with ectobeams. Together they seemed unstoppable.

Sam had to blink twice, shocked at Danny, "DANNY!" she shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Tucker pulled Sam away as an ectobeam headed her way, "Watch out Sam!"

The two took cover as they witnessed the futile attempt of the Amityville Police force against two powerful ghosts, "Tucker, what is he doing? Is he looking to kill himself?"

"Sam, I do not think he's himself, I thought it was just me before but look at his eyes," Tucker said in an eerily calm voice.

Sam looked up to see her friend's bright blue eyes turned red, dark and lifeless, "What is going on?"

Author's Note: Mwahaha Cliffhanger!


	9. Chapter 9: Stronger

Look! I am making progress in my story!

Disclaimer: Despite the fact that I would be rolling in millions, I do not own Danny Phantom.

Chapter 9

Stronger

The next day at school, Danny felt like Sam and Tucker were avoiding him, and when they did talk to him they spoke carefully as if Danny were made of some breakable material. At lunch the three were eating and it felt like the tension could be cut with a knife. Danny started to feel his blood boil, he has noticed his temper flaring more easily lately.

"Well, this is a nice lunch with my best friends," Danny took his tray and started to head out.

As he walked away his hands suddenly went intangible and the tray fell on the cafeteria floor. Danny stood, horrified and embarrassed he blushed as the entire class especially Dash who shouted, "FREAK!" laughed at him. Danny bent down to pick up the items he could when his hand met another, he looked up to see Sam smiling at him along with Tucker, "Thanks guys."

In the hallway Danny used the silence to finally break the tension, "Why are you treating me odd today?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other, "Danny," Tucker started, "What do you remember from our Pawn Shop visit yesterday?"

"Well," Danny began, "I remember a ghost showing up, and I beat her back to the ghost portal!"

"That's not what happened, Danny you were fighting with her. You were fighting the police, hurting them," Tucker said carefully.

"What?" Danny whispered urgently, "I never did that!"

"Danny, we do not want you to change, please keep yourself in control," Sam said quickly, however looked to immediately regret her words.

Danny closed his eyes and held his head between his thumb and pointer, Sam gently wrapped her hand around his arm. Danny violently pulled away and looked at Sam with the same red eyes, "Don't touch me!"

"Danny," Sam carefully laid her palm on his back, "calm down, don't do this."

"I said, don't touch me," Danny said slowly and menacingly, raising his hand he sent Sam away with a blast from his ectobeam.

Tucker stood wide-eyed, "Sam!" He ran after her, and helped her to her feet, she was not hurt badly.

"Consider that a warning," Danny then started to walk away.

"Danny, you hurt me! Don't walk away like a coward!" Sam shouted angrily after him, Tucker held her back.

Danny stopped in his tracks and turned, "See ya!"

"COWARD!" Sam screamed after him.

"Sam, stop, are you okay?" Tucker said standing in front of Sam.

"This is getting worse, whatever this is, the real Danny is disappearing faster and faster," Sam's eyes seemed to swell with tears.

"Sam, it's okay, he's probably adjusting still, you know new ghost powers. I would snap too, we just got to let him figure it out."

"This seems different though Tuck," Sam said.

"Let's just leave it be…"

XXXX

Danny turned the corner laughing at his clever encounter, a clown like man appeared before him, "Hello Daniel," the clown said with a smile, "My name is Freakshow."

"What can I do for you clown?" Danny asked.

"Well, well, well first of all I know all about your recent change into a ghost. You need proper training, a talented hand."

Danny raised an eyebrow, his eyes glowing red, "Of course."

The clown put his long fingers on Danny's shoulders, "Don't you want to show these pitiful humans, who laugh at you and be little you who's boss?" Danny nodded, "Then tonight it will begin, your reign alongside me we will rule over the humans."

Freakshow gave Danny a pat on the back and disappeared, Danny leaned over on the lockers blinking, "What just happened?"

He turned to try to find Tucker and Sam, but they were not around. He glanced at the clock, he would see them in Mr. Lancer's class.

When he entered, Sam and Tucker glared at him, Sam was rubbing her arm, which looked red and raw.

"Sam, what happened to your arm, did you have a fight with the sun?"Danny joked.

"No, more like a ghost." She answered.

"Which one, I will make sure they pay," Danny looked serious.

Sam saw the kindness back behind his blue eyes, and she was relieved to see her old friend back, "Do not worry, hopefully they won't show again."

Danny smiled he went to touch her arm, and Sam instinctively pulled away, "Does it hurt that bad?"

Mr. Lancer came in and started to teach, Tucker made sure Danny was not listening and whispered, "_So why didn't you tell Danny it was him? Don't we want him to realize what he's doing?_" to Sam.

She hissed, "_No, I didn't want that other Danny to come out, the less we confront him the less that other Danny will come out."_

"_Yes, but isn't that just brushing the problem under the rug?"_

"_We don't know yet Tuck, now hush, we are learning about 1984 I actually like this story!"_

After school the trio were walking to Danny's house to hang out, when Danny got the sudden chill. He knew what that chill meant, "I'm going…AHH!" they were attacked from above with an ectobeam. The three looked up to see a different ghost, the ghost was big, strong, and made loud grunting noises.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom and started to fly up towards the giant ghost, "Hey there little fella, the salad bar is in the next town over!"

The giant attempted to shoot ectobeams at Danny, but Danny was small and agile so he was able to dodge them quickly. "Is that all you got big guy?"

The giant starting swatting at Danny like he was a little house fly pestering him.

"See Sam look, normal Danny fighting the giant, I told you it was just a fluke."

Danny was whipping some giant ghost butt, he was showcasing all the skills he has been working on during practice. Flying with agility and aiming his attacks with precision. The giant was easily tired out, Danny flew down to Sam and Tucker, "Little guy couldn't keep up! Where's the thermos?"

Sam tossed it at Danny, "Big guy, meet tiny thermos!" There was a brilliant light and the giant was sucked into the thermos with a _glup_.

Danny flew down to his friends to be greeted with high-fives, "Great job man!" Tucker fist-pumped him.

"Very good Daniel!" said a mysterious voice from behind.


	10. Chapter 10: Everything Changed

Disclaimer: I know Freakshow is a human who doesn't have any powers, but this is my story so I can do what I want =)

Chapter 10

Everything Changed

The trio looked up in the sky to see a tall, lanky ghost wearing a black top hat, trench coat and boots, under the top hat was a long pointing nose, he was clapping, "Very nicely done Daniel."

"I'm sorry, we haven't properly met, you freak," Danny spat.

The ghost laughed maniacally, which sent a disturbing chill down Danny's ghostly spine, "pardon my manners, you got part of my name right, I am Freakshow, and I came all the way here to show you my little trick."

Danny turned back to his friends, "Guys get behind me, we don't know what he's capable of."

Sam and Tucker took cover behind Danny as Freakshow laughed again, "I am not sure that's the safest place for them young lad."

"Don't you hurt them!" Danny shouted flying towards Freakshow.

"Oh, you see I don't have to," the clown snapped his grotesquely long fingers with equally long fingernails, "because you will do it for me…" Danny stopped mid-flight.

"Danny?" Sam whispered. Danny whipped around to face Sam and Tucker, "Show the pathetic humans what you are capable of!" Freakshow laughed again, Danny smiled devilishly and started to attack Sam and Tucker, "Sam, we got to get out of here!"

The two friends were fast at dodging Danny's attacks, but their ghost friend seemed to be faster. Although they have helped him train, the two were out of their element and underprepared for the attacks.

"ENOUGH!" the clown said, as Danny halted in his tracks just staring at the two friends, who were wide-eyed and shocked. Sam ran after him, "Sam, stop!" Tucker shouted after her.

She was able to grab his wrist, Danny stopped and in a sinister tone said, "What have I said about touching me!" There was a surge of power that coursed through Danny's body and he transferred it to the hand on his wrist. Sam cried out in pain, as she fell to her knees and held her hand, "WHAT DID YOU DO!" she cried looking at her scarred hand.

"This is my cue to go! See you later," the clown disappeared, and almost immediately Danny backed away looking at his own hands in awe, blinked and ran to Sam's side along with Tucker.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Tucker pushed Danny to the ground.

"Tucker, it's me!" Danny said desperate to see his hurt friend. Tucker and Sam were looking at Danny scared, "Guys, it's me… please, my parents have this great stuff called, 'Ghost-b-gone' that will help with that Sam, let me see it."

"Don't touch me," Sam whispered. Danny got close enough to see her wrist, it was red and scarred.

"Sam, I am sorry, I don't know what came over me…" Danny could not look his friends in the eye, he knows that his temper has been on a short fuse, but he did not know he was capable of hurting his own friend.

The walk to Danny's house to get the 'Ghost-B-Gone' seemed to feel like miles. Tucker and Sam stayed a few paces away from Danny the entire time. Danny felt like a third wheel, with his own friends. Finally his house appeared on his block.

Danny led Tucker and Sam to the basement where the Ghost Portal was housed. "It should be over there…" Sam carefully walked over to where Danny was pointing. Danny gingerly walked to her side, "Please, let me help you."

She handed him the tube which looked like toothpaste and ointment with a picture of Danny's father giving a thumbs up. Danny squeezed a little bit of the contents onto his pointer finger and gently held Sam's wrist with his other hand. She flinched, "It's okay Sam," Danny said in a calm and caring tone, "I won't hurt you."

"Danny, something is not right, you are being controlled by that ghost," Sam said trying to get her mind off the pain in her hand.

"That would explain the black-outs and this, but I never thought I would hurt my own friends," Danny looked down at the floor, "There," Danny finished applying the cream to Sam's now completely healed hand, "all better. Now I promise, I will not let anything hurt you again guys."

"How can you promise that when you might not be in control?" Tucker wondered aloud.

"Trust me Tucker, please, I am your best-friend, nothing can change that."

"Now, Freakshow have you had enough fun with your new ghost friend?" A man with long grey hair pulled back behind his head and with a grey beard said staring at the clown.

"Oh, but Master he is so fun to manipulate! Did you see how he hurt his friend?" The clown laughed.

"Tonight we take complete control freak, do what the plan is, no more of this clowning around."

Freakshow laughed, "Master that was a great pun!"

"One does not so obviously call out another's great pun moment, now follow through make sure that our plan is followed through because if I have to get involved I will not be a happy man."

"Yes sir."

AUTHOR NOTE: Only planning for a few more chapters in this story stay tuned to see how it all ends =) and don't forget to review


End file.
